


believe what they say (& you'll be flying away)

by Yeah_Im_A_Streetlight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know it's a little sad but then it's better, Nighttime, Short, Tina's got some self confidence issues so maybe don't read if that will make you nervous or anything, insecure Tina, newtina, newtina fluff, pillow talk I guess? but not really disregard that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_Im_A_Streetlight/pseuds/Yeah_Im_A_Streetlight
Summary: It's been months, years, since the time Tina fought Grindelwald, as Graves, while Newt went to find Credence. his words still haunt her, though- she's always turning up where she's least wanted. And she can't seem to make them stop drifting back into her mind- because she's pretty sure he was right.Newt does not agree, and wants to make sure she knows.------------disclaimer- this is really fluffy it's just sadness and then fluff.another disclaimer- I don't know if this will apply, but knowing my anxieties, I want to add this in- Tina's really insecure, she's got self confidence issues, etc., so maybe don't read if that hits too close to home. I know it really does for me. <3& title is from the song 'die for the hype' by yungblud who's amazing i 100% reccommend





	believe what they say (& you'll be flying away)

“Tina, you’re always turning up where you’re least wanted.”

The words echoed in her head, and years after they’d been said, she couldn’t say they hurt any less.

Maybe they were just words. Maybe they were said by a dark wizard- she didn’t need Grindelwald’s approval to do her job, to live her life- she didn’t need Grindelwald to tell her anything. 

And yet…

The thing that bothered her was that although they were just words, were they not true? Late nights like this, sky blackened and leaning in towards the earth, covering her city in a blanket of sorts, and she lay awake, turned to the side in her bed, remembering.

Remembering the time at Ilvermorny when Queenie had gotten herself a boyfriend, and suddenly there was less time for them to be around each other- so Tina had stayed in the library, stayed with some of the other students who wandered at the perimeters of life, but it wasn’t the same.

Remembering every night she’d been out with Queenie and her friends, and she could just picture them wondering why she was there- she, the sloping woman in the corner who was too serious, too worried, too much in her own head to have any fun.

Remembering the day the tall lady from the bank offices had come to tell her and Queenie that their parents were gone. They were only children then, Queenie looking up at her with her big eyes, but Tina hadn’t thought of it that way. She’d seen her parents that very day, why couldn’t they stay for her? She wasn’t worth staying for, she realized and now she was left with a toddler and herself, because she’d been there, always there. She never could take a hint. She could never see that she just wasn’t wanted.

And maybe they were just words, but there was something about it- something about having someone push your deepest anxieties into the light, something about having everyone you care about looking on as they noticed that you were always there. Always where no one wanted her to be.

It had plagued her mind.

Tina rolled herself over again, eyes fixing on the sleeping form beside her. Newt, such a loving man, such a caring person. Someone who had taken her in, almost. She knew him, she knew that they needed each other.

Did they?

What if, she told herself, gazing at Newt’s closed eyes, he’d just felt so bad for her, so bad that she couldn’t find her sister and that she didn’t have anyone else, what if he knew she loved him and just let it happen? Newt was a nice man, so nice that he would pretend to love her just so she’d be happy. 

That was what it was, then. Her sister was gone. She had no one. And Newt, the man she would give everything to, was feigning feelings for her. It was all dust.

And there he was, still, shadows dancing over his cheekbones, a slight glow illuminated on his skin, freckles showing themselves under the twist of his light hair, which fell softly onto his face. He was perfect, it was all perfect, and she should have known.

She should have known it was all fake, it was too perfect, like one of those delicately shaped buildings of sand, decorated and leveled- one that would collapse with one touch. It was too perfect, and she should have known because she didn’t deserve someone as perfect as Newt. He deserved the world.

She could almost feel her heart breaking.

Looking away for an instant, she flicked her eyes up to the ceiling. Faint lights glowed onto the paint, illuminating the room every so often with the murmur of the street. The night was a haven for her, a time for her to have her own thoughts while she lay next to the person who made everything feel worth it… and now it was ruined, ruined by those very thoughts of hers. Crumbling, just like the facade she was sure she lived within. 

She started abruptly when she rolled back over- Newt was awake, eyes blinking up at her lightly, moonlight lighting up his features. He was so beautiful, and he smiled a tiny smile in her direction as she felt her heart melt. 

“Hello, Tina- could you not sleep, either?”

She couldn’t help herself, and she smiled back at him as she burrowed further into the blankets. “No, you know I like to have time to think.”

“I will say that while I do prefer the daytime, night is an interesting atmosphere,” he gazed around, a question in his eyes, almost as though he’d never seen the night before. She loved him, and if she didn’t reveal her thoughts she thought she might be driven crazy.

“Newt, can I- can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can,” he answered, smiling, and she couldn’t understand why he always looked ready, always contemplating something good. It hurt now more than ever.

“It’s going to sound strange, but don’t think I’m… well, don’t think I’m crazy for asking, okay?”

“I’d never think that of you. What is it, Tina? You know you can ask me anything.”

“Yes, it’s just… well, do you remember when I was fighting Grindelwald in New York, while we were trying to save Credence? He said something to me, he said… well, he said that I was always turning up where I was least wanted,”

She wasn’t done, but stopped for a moment to observe his expression. It gave very little away, though, she just saw what she would think was a shock of pain through his eyes- a look of sadness gracing his features, but that was all a part of it, she told herself.

“Well, anyway, I’ve been thinking, and as much as I love you, I can’t stand to imagine how awful it must be for you to be with me all the time. I’m always around, I’m always there, intruding on other people’s lives, and I just… I don’t want that for you. You’re such a kind person, but you can leave if you can’t stand it anymore. I truly understand.”

There was silence for a moment, he seemed to be planning his words.

“Tina,” he began slowly, “I can honestly say that I disagree wholeheartedly. You have never- never, Tina- intruded on my life, on anything that I do. I love you more than anything in the world, and I couldn’t imagine for a moment not having you beside me.”

“Newt, I’m always around, I’m always with you, and you must get annoyed with me, I know that you do.”

“Are you annoyed by me?” he asked suddenly.

“No, of course not!”

“Well, I will say that most people I’ve met have strongly disliked me because I annoy them. I talk too much about animals, or I’m too awkward, or whatever it is, and yet you aren’t. Annoyed, I mean. Maybe Grindelwald thinks you turn up where you shouldn’t- which, by the way, is a good thing, Tina, if he told you that you disrupt his plans, since he’s a dark wizard, not exactly who you want to be pleasing, is it?” she almost let out a breathy laugh- almost. 

Newt continued, “But I would never think that. I love having you by my side. You’re always wanted.”

“So you don’t,” she was shy now, leaning back into her pillow, gazing up at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact, “you wouldn’t rather not be with me?”

There was a rustle of sheets, and Newt’s eyes met hers as he moved to lean over her. “If I wasn’t with you, I don’t know what I’d do with myself, Tina. I’m so in love with you.”

She smiled slowly, “I’m in love with you, too.”

“You are so beautiful,” Newt breathed, “so intelligent, so powerful, so gorgeous, so perfect. I love you, so much, Tina.”

“You know I’m still… well, I mean, I still wonder. If, you know, if people would rather I left… you might say you want me around, but not everyone-,”

“Of course, it’s alright if you’re still unsure. I want you to tell me, though,” Newt replied, concern flitting over his face, “tell me whenever you feel that way, because I want you to know how important you are to all of us. To everyone we fight with, Tina, to everyone we fight for.”

“And you do the same, Newt,” she replied, worried.

“Of course,” he smiled.

She didn’t want to reply, but instead pressed a short kiss to his lips and let them fall back into their respective places on the mattress.

“It’s very late, though, Newt, we should get to sleep,” she murmured to him.

“Yes,” he agreed, “yes, we should.”

Her hand found his under the covers, and she interlaced their fingers. It felt right, felt like love.

She gazed at the lights illuminated onto the ceiling, feeling Newt’s hand in her own, until she finally fell back into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is a total mess and it's short, too, so...
> 
> anyway, I hope you liked this despite that! leave a comment if you have suggestions or anything. thanks for reading <3


End file.
